White Blood
by Mi-chan42
Summary: This. Is a story. By me and StrawberryHeartz  :D  If you liked my otha stories, you should read this. And review. Before I shank her little brother. :D
1. Prolong

A pistol pressed into the Kishin's temple. The owner of such a weapon had a large, devilish grin on her face; revealing her sharp white teeth. That was the only thing you could see in the black night, besides the glittering pistol, the sighing Kishin's face, and her white highlights on the tips of the holder's black hair.

"Goodnight and farewell, Kishin," the girl announced. Her finger snapped on the trigger and a flash of light produced a floating red soul. The meister threw the weapon in midair carelessly. A rainbow flash followed, making the gun disappear and a girl in it's place. She was slightly smaller than the first girl, but had black hair as well. The style was a loose ponytail with bangs in her eyes and longer on the sides of her head. She grabbed hold of the soul and smiled at the first girl.

"Bottoms up, Kira," the first one said. The weapon grinned, opened her mouth wide, and swallowed the soul. She licked her lips and sighed contently. She patted her tummy.

"Where to now, Luci?" Kira asked. The other girl shrugged and glanced at the sky. The full moon was beginning to fade behind the clouds. The sun was starting to rise, casting shadows on the two girls.

Slowly, the mirthful smile on Luci's face vanished. She sighed, facing her partner.

"Come on, Kira. I want to find a place to sleep before I knock out," she waved her hand impatiently. Kira flashed into a silver pistol again and landed neatly into her meister's hand.

The full moon came out into the open for one last time that night. The insane grin formed on Luci's face as she sprinted on the rooftops of Death City.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, first things first.**

**Me and my friend Emily are making this fanfiction for SoulEater. **

**We each made a character, [the two OC's].**

**Kira is her's, Luci is mine.**

**Please enjoy~  
**

**

* * *

Chapter One.**

"There's been a decrease of Kishin souls lately," Shinigami-sama said to his son. He pointed to him dramatically. "I need you to go figure out what's up!"

Kid stared at him blankly. "Fine," he said, monotone. He snapped his fingers. "Liz! Patti!"

The two sisters walked in, wearing maid costumes. Liz glared at him.

"Don't treat us like we're your maids!" she snapped.

Patti clapped her hands. "Aw, but it'd be fun!"

Kid sighed. "I thought it would be amusing. Besides, just look at them! You two are perfect for wearing them, so I just had to buy them! I mean, they're perfectly symmetrical! And symmetry is everything!" Kid had hearts in his eyes and was waving his butt around like a fangirl. He soon had a nosebleed and fell down to the floor in a pile of blood.

"We're on it, Shinigami-sama," Liz said, suddenly in her normal clothes. Patti was fanning her hand in Kid's face, trying to wake him up.

"**Get your ass up right now, Kid,**" Patti said in her creepy voice. Kid was up in a beat, tears pouring down his face.

"You're so mean, Patti!" he whined. Liz slapped a palm to her forehead and took both of the couple's arms, dragging them away from the Death Room.

ϛ.ϛ.ϛ

"I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, WILL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tsubaki shook her head. "Black*Star, I think you scared the Kishin off…"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! OF COURSE I SCARED THE KISHIN OFF! ANYONE WHO SEES ME COMING WILL BE RUNNING FOR MILES!"

"But I'm not running…"

"That's because you're my weapon. I can't fight without you. That's why I need to become stronger. So I can fight without you. Then you can take a break. You must get a lot of cramps from being a weapon all the time."

The weapon gasped. _What if he gets rid of me? _She thought worriedly. "N-No, no. Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"….Okay, I guess."

Black*Star raised an eyebrow. "You're so weird."

Tsubaki sighed and started walking to where the Kishin ran off. "Black*Star," she called.

"TSUBAKI!" he yelled back. "Why didn't you tell me the Kishin was gone?"

"But I did…."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's go."

ϛ.ϛ.ϛ

"Come on, Maka! I wanna go get some pizza!" Soul complained. Maka rolled her eyes.

"We can go get pizza after we find my socks, Soul!"

The weapon thumbed through his Playboy magazine.

ϛ.ϛ.ϛ

"And…BAM! Point blank, right into the brains!"

"…I was there. I'm the one who pulled your trigger, remember?" I said lazily.

"…Shush," Kira said. I shrugged and sipped a bit of my beer. Kira was about to do the same, but I took her mug of alcohol away from her.

"I think you've had enough…"

Kira pouted. "Whadda mean? I'm perfectly sober—HOLY SHIT. IT'S A PUPPY." She pointed to a passing bartender. The tubby man raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, she's sober." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and gulped down the rest of the cup. I sighed again, about to drag Kira out of that hellhole, when a hand leaned heavily on my shoulder. I glanced up to see a drunkard, attempting to wink at me, but ending up blinking. His other hand brushed against the skin left bare because of my short, purple, long sleeved, belly-shirt.

"Fuck off, perv," I said bluntly. His hand sank down to touch my ass.

"HEY!" Kira yelled out drunkenly. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF-A HIM!" I glared at her.

"You're yelling at the wrong person."

"….Shush."

"Hey, baby…" the sleek-looking man brought my attention back to his wandering hands. I took a fleeting look at my weapon.

"Come on, Kira." She smiled at me and flashed into the point-blank pistol. It landed in my hand, screaming,

"KISS ME, YOU STUPID UNICORN!"

I stuck the barrel down the man's esophagus above me somehow. "I don't like to repeat myself, sir. Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Of. Me."

I saw him try to gulp down the lump that had built in his throat. He began to choke. I smirked at his predicament and pulled the trigger.

As soon as Kira was in human form again, she shouted out before I shoved her out of the bar.

"GO PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!"

New moon, thank God.


	3. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey~**

**Hope you liked it...Sorry it's kinda short ;_;**

**BUT ANYWAYS. Thank you for the people who reviewed, it makes us want to burp sparkles and/or barf up rainbows~:D**

**OH~ I'm going to post a link to my drawing of what Luci looks like on my profile. Kira's going to be there soon, but not yet :33  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

It's been about 2 weeks since we had talked to Father.

I walked down the streets, glancing around for anything suspicious. Patti was skipping in circles around me, humming Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

"Sing rounds with me, Liz!"

The elder sister sighed. "Fine."

"Twinkle twinkle little star," Patti started.

"Twinkle twinkle little star," Liz repeated.

As they sang, I was getting thoroughly frustrated. I hadn't found anything yet. The Kishin decreases were mostly around Europe. Specifically, Italy. Rome had the biggest population so we decided to go there first. It was nighttime, around…

I snapped my fingers. "Time." I ordered. Liz glared at me and glanced at her watch.

"About nine-thirty, your majesty."

I clapped my hands happily. "Oh, say it again! Please, say it again~"

"No way in hell—"

"What's that?" Patti said, pointed to a rooftop.

"BAM! BAM, BAM, BAM!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KIRA."

I saw a fleeting shadow of someone jumping into an alley. Then another follow it.

I heard the second voice again. "Get your ass back here, Kishin!"

"Liz, Patti!" They turned into their twin pistols. "Let's follow."

I used Soul Perception and found a red Kishin soul, and…

Two rainbow souls?

I turned my head to the side, thinking. What. The. Crap.

"What is it, Kid?" Patti asked me.

"Are you having another one of your fetish moments?" Liz said, sounding annoyed. I shook my head.

"No…But I see two rainbow souls, I think."

"Well, let's go, there's a Kishin!"

I turned the corner to where the Kishin should be standing. He was alone, in the middle of the street. I no longer saw the two rainbow souls. Had he eaten them already? Now I shall never know about—

"BAM BAM BAM!"

"YOU CAN'T SHOOT FROM THIS DISTANCE, KIRA!"

Suddenly, something fell on top of the Kishin. It was a girl, pressing the barrel of a gun to the Kishin's head.

"BA-BAM!"

The Kishin's body dropped, and then vanished, leaving a red floating soul. Then the chick pointed the gun to me, giggling like crazy. "You have a strong soul!" she cried. "It might taste _good_!" Her eye twitched. Her fingers snapped down on the trigger three times. I dodged all of the bullets. They were shaky and inaccurate.

Then I realized what was making her so unstable. She had a large madness wavelength coming from her soul.

"Aw, come on!" she laughed, taking a few steps closer to me. "DIE ALRLEADY!"

She shifted back into the shadows. I heard a soft, "Kira, Soul Protect." I couldn't see the two rainbow souls any longer, nor the two who had them. I glanced around, trying to detect any hints. Suddenly, I heard the constant dripping sound of water stop. I knew exactly where that was. I spun around and saw a huge, mad, grin. They were standing under the leak. I heard the dripping noise start up again, telling me that they had moved.

"K-Kid?" Liz said nervously. "I think we came in a little over our heads."

Suddenly, there was a foot in my side.

I fell to the ground, spazzing around in pain. "Dammit," I said under my breath. I shakily got up, finding Liz in my right hand…

"Where's Patti?" I coughed up a bit of blood. Then I fell over; I couldn't fight without Patti. Liz transformed into a human, shaking me.

"Kid! Run; we'll find Patti later!"

I nodded and stood up, following her. For only one time, though. We ran until there was a ladder in our sights. We climbed up and stood on the roof. I glanced around wearily.

"Did we lose them?"

I saw them right below the building we were standing on. On the street where the Kishin soul had floated this entire time. The pistol transformed into a girl. The meister's eyes shrank, and she looked sane.

"Soul Protect is probably the most tiring technique that I have. I think I'll drop it." The weapon said. The meister shrugged.

"It's up to you. But if I ever need it, and you don't have it, you're never getting beer again."

I heard a gasp.

"What about wine?"

"Wines fine, but only at parties."

"But we never go to parties!"

"Exactly."

She look up, nearly catching me before I hid but didn't. She stayed standing there, staring at the sky. Was something up there? I glanced up. No, just the moon unveiling by the clouds. "Ah-ah-uh-!" she cried like she was trying to hold it back. What was it? I don't know. Her eyes grew to insanity again and she cracked up, giggling.

The weapon caught my eye when she began to move towards the Kishin soul. She took it in her small hands and shoved in her mouth, chibi-like.

"Num~"

Then the weapon-Kira?-her eyes darted in my direction. She saw me! Kira smiled a little with a small wave. She licked her lips and turned back to her meister. She pulled her belt off her skirt and her jacket too. Kira put the jacket on the mad one and the belt around her eyes. Suddenly, not a bit of bare skin was showing. "Let's go, Luci!" Kira grabbed her hand and led her away. "Bye!" She called to me. I just stood there, shocked.

What the hell just happened? And where was Patti?

"I'm right here, Kid!"

Telepathy?

"No, of course not! By the way, what's telepathy?"

…


	4. Chapter 3

**. We're back :D**

**And we have already written up to Chapter 6, so we'll probably be updating them at least once a day. :3**

**The guy who said rainbow souls are lame. You're lame too. -Em. :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

"_Momma?" I asked, lifting my head up. Her hand didn't respond when I squeezed it. "M-Momma?" I glanced at the heart monitor and gasped._

_It was turned off._

"_MOMMA!" I screamed, tears streamed down my face. When nothing happened, I slammed my hands on the little side table. "DAMNIT! NO!"_

_Finally, a doctor flew in. I had collapsed to the floor, the evil of the world too much for me. He looked around and quickly evaluated the situation. He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away._

"_Momma," I whispered in a small voice. "Don't leave me like Papa did."_

ϛ.ϛ.ϛ

_By this time, I was ten years old. My mother died when I was seven. I lived on the streets, working about three hours a day in a ramen shop for food. Well, _worked. _I was currently running from the ramen shop owner because I stole his lunch._

"_Get your ass back here, you little rat!" he bellowed. I glanced behind me and ran into an alley. When he sprinted past, I breathed out in relief. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall._

_Hands grabbed my throat._

_My eyes snapped open and I stared at a girl who was about my age. She had black hair that was caught in a loose ponytail. She had bangs covering her forehead, and longer on the sides. Her eyes were pinkish-red._

_I stared at her boredly._

"_If you let me go, you can have half of my food." I held up the ramen owner's lunch sack. Her eyes went wide and she stole the bag from my hands. She let me go and went to the corner of the alley._

_I raised an eyebrow and walked towards her. _

_I asked, "What's your name?" She stared at me for a moment._

"_Kira."_

_I sat down next to her and she glared._

"_Oi, I said _half _of it. Not all."_

_She slowly gave me the rest of the food in the sack._

_An apple, some crunchy noodles, and pathetically made oniguri._

_I munched on some of it._

"_What's _your _name?"_

"_Luci." I replied calmly. She was just staring at me._

"_You wanna hang out?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You need somebody to rely on when you live on the streets. I want you to be my somebody."_

_I stared at her. Slowly, I nodded._

"_Alright." I put out my pinky finger. "Shake on it."_

_She hooked her pinky into mine._

_And that was that._

ϛ.ϛ.ϛ

"Come on, Luci!" Kira said cheerfully. I moaned.

"It's too _early_…"

"But that guy might be on our tail!"

I shot straight up, causing a headache. I ignored it and got off the couch. "Where are we at?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Some abandoned hotel." I nodded.

"Alright."

I calmed down a bit and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. That nightmare _sucked._ I shrugged it off and opened the door of our room, leading it into the hallway.

"Hello," a guy with black hair that had three white stripes in it had his arms crossed. I slammed the door in his face and yelled,

"KIRA, GET YOUR ASS IN THAT PISTOL!"

Startled, my weapon transformed and landed in my hand. I heard the door hinges rip off the doorway. I ripped the window open and hopped out, sprinting for the nearest alleyway.

"Dammit dammit dammit!" I shouted.

"Luci?" Kira asked me, worriedly. "What up?"

"That kid from last night was right behind our fucking door!"

"…Oh."

Hearing the fast paced footsteps after us, I took a glance. The meister I had tried to kill from last night was right there, catching up. He had his two pistols carried by his pinkies with him. I sent him a glare.

"Fuck off!" I looked in front of me again, and saw an upcoming wall. It was rather high, but I think I could jump it.

"Looks like you're going to have to stop here. It's a dead end."

I sped up, hopped up on the wall that was making the alley, and launched myself over the dead end.

"Damn it," I heard a mutter behind me. I smirked to myself. I landed on the other side and said quietly to Kira,

"You wanna spy on them?" She changed back into her human form and nodded excitedly. "Soul Protect."

We climbed back up on the wall and watched as his pistols turned into two girls. They were both blonds. One was smaller than the other, but had bigger boobs. She had a happy smile on her face. The elder looking girl glanced around distastefully.

"Dammit." The striped-haired boy said. I'm just going to call him Stripes. I'll call the little girl Younger, and the older girl Oldie. "We're gonna have to talk to Father." Stripes did this weird hand thing and suddenly a skull shaped pattern surrounded him on the ground. I gasped slightly.

"Shit…Kira…" She looked at me expectantly. "Stripes here is a shinigami."


	5. Chapter 4

**Fosho, what's up?**

**:D**

**Sorry if I didn't use the word, 'shinigami' right...**

**I still love you :3  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Kira stared at me for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Also dropping Soul Protect.

I glared at her.

"Fuck it all, Kira. Just. Fuck. It. All."

After she was reduced to a giggling state, she asked, "Fuck what now?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead while I pointed to the group of stare shinigamis and weapons.

Kira had started laughing right after Stripes had summoned _the _Shinigami.

"Hey-o!" the God of Death exclaimed. "I believe these two are the reason for the decrease of Kishins!"

I coughed lightly and put a hand on my weapon's lower back. "It's about time we left, Kira." She nodded and waved to the Shinigami's son.

"Bye, bye, _Stripes_!" She snickered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Was that what you were laughing about?" I asked. The weapon smiled sheepishly and transformed into a pistol. Right as I was about to take off, someone's hand grabbed my forearm.

"You're no going anywhere, meister." Stripes voice sounded in my ear.

"Get the hell off of me, pretty boy," I spat. "Just let me go and be grateful that it isn't night." I smirked when his eyes widened.

"Be careful, Kid," the larger Shinigami called out. "Her weapon is close to becoming a Kishin."

"That is some _shit._" I called to him. "Kira _eats_ Kishins."

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Luci Bartilliné."

"Well then, Luci, do you know how Kishin's are formed?" I thought for a moment then shook my head. I haven't really thought about it. "Well," he continued. "Kishins were people who eat human souls. After they eat enough human souls, they turn into a Kishin." I stared at him blankly.

"Thanks for the info, but we really must be leaving." I ripped my arm out of the frozen shinigami's grasp and ran. Trying to remember the Italian my mother had taught me, I saw a man closing down his side shop for the night. I began to fake cry and hid Kira from his eyes.

"S-Signore, ci sono alcuni uomini a caccia di me. Hanno cercato di violentarmi! Potrebbe possibile nascondere me?"

The man had pity in his eyes and nodded rapidly. I smiled a watery smile and he led me into the back of his shop, saying,

"Resta qui fino a quando lasciano. Devo andare, io ti auguro la miglior fortuna, signorina!" With that, he left. My tears left and I smirked widely. Kira changed back and squatted beside me.

"What'd you say, Luci?" I grinned and changed my voice to that of a little vulnerable girl.

"'S-Sir, there are some men chasing me. They tried to rape me! Could you hide me?'" She giggled a little bit then asked,

"What did he say?"

I altered my voice to a gruff man. "'Stay here until they leave. I have to go, I hope you the best of luck, miss!'" Kira broke out snickering.

Then I heard running footsteps outside.

I shoved a hand on Kira's mouth. She ceased laughter and started at me, questions ringing in her pink eyes. I pointed over the little stand. She nodded and I took my hand away.

"Dammit!" I heard Stripes—Kid? I think that's what the old shinigami called him—shout. "We lost them again!"

I glanced to Kira and mouthed, 'Soul Protect?' She shook her head.

'They'll notice.' She mouthed back. I sighed and slouched down.

'Do it anyways.'

She closed her eyes for a second.

"Wait a second…" I heard the old shinigami say. I huddled a bit more into the stand, motioning for Kira to do the same. I could feel his massive shadow come over us. I slowly looked up and into the mask of the Death God.

"Well look here, two foxes hiding right under our noses!" he exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm a—" Kira stopped when I sent her a glare. Suddenly, I was lifted up by my suspenders. I blinked a few times before I realized that I was in the air.

"The hell?" I glanced over to my weapon to see her spreading out her arms and legs while a gleeful smile was on her face.

"Whee~!" she yelled. I slapped a palm to my forehead.

"Kira!" I snapped. She stared at me.

"Yesss?"

I sighed and pointed to the shinigami holding us.

"Can you let us go, mister…uh, black?" I gazed at his black cloak thing. He lifted us up, over the stall and kept us mid-air.  
"Call me Shinigami-sama!" I nodded.

"Alright. Let us go now?"

"No can do."

I glared at him. "Why not?"

Somehow, his mask turned very grim. "If we set you loose, we'll just have to kill you in the end. And I don't want random blood shed."

"Well," I said. "If we find you posing as the threat, you won't get the chance."

"Cocky, much?" Kid muttered. I glared at him. He kept his eyes from meeting mine.

This Kid guy was in perfect range of Kira. She slowly reached out and grasped his hair.

She gasped. "IT'S SO SOFTLJFASBLDJBFAJKSBDFJKBASFD~!"

I laughed. It seemed Shinigami-sama found it amusing as well. "She's not very bright, is she?" he asked me. I shook my head, smiling.

"No, but she's very nice. And killer. Kira," I snapped my fingers. "I want to go now."

"'Kay!" she transformed into a pistol and landed into my hand.

"Drunken Fire!" I shouted. Kira changed into a thinner, much longer gun. If you played BlackOps, it looked quite a bit like an MP5K. Suddenly, my finger on the trigger started to spazz out.

"What the fuck? Kira, if you don't start firing controllable soon, we're going to die."

"You're not even pulling the trigger!" I sighed and managed to actually press it. A huge rainbow bullet sprang from Kira's barrel towards Shinigami-sama's hand. He ripped it away and dropped us. I grinned.

"Let's go, Kira!"

* * *

**WHEW.**

**Like, six more chapters to put up.**

**Yey. ;3  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heey. What's up? O:~ Reading Mi-chan42's/Em's horrible fanfiction? SOUNDS LIKE FUN :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Kid's Pov**

Well, I found some clues in my investigation.

1. I like the meister better. The other ruined my hair. Nearly killed me that way.

2. The weapon is also on her way to becoming a Kishin. Though, she still seems far from evolving.

3. They are resistant to our offer of help.

4. They're most likely nomadic and don't have a family.

5. I think they like their alcohol (especially the dumb one)

6. The meister is a slut. (hint the clothing)

7. The slut's name is Luci Bartilliné.

8. The dummy's name is Kira.

9. Kira's smarter than she acts (hint the first night).

10. They can activate Soul Protect. A witch ability…

Back to number 5. Alcohol. There is only four bars in Death City. Luci acted quite confident so I doubt she'd be trying to hide. Kira said that Soul Protect was a pain so they probably won't be using it. Number 4. Nomadic. They are in all probability poor. But to number 2; they are close to Kishin and kill humans. They could easily steal the victim's money, but the weren't carrying much either times we met. They might have a stash however it's unlikely because, once again, they're nomads.

"That's IT!" I shouted in the air. I snapped, "Liz! Look up the cheapest bar in town!"

"Umm…" she thumbed through the phone book. "Expensive Beer."

"Good, let's go."

ϛ.ϛ.ϛ

Once we had finally got there, it was nighttime. I sighed at how late we came and looked around for any souls. I saw the two rainbow souls, one was in the very back of the bar, while the other one, I assumed, was getting a drink. I walked inside, looking for the weapon/meister.

But mostly the meister. I shook my head and cleared that thought from my mind.

I saw Kira sit at the bar, her back facing me. I tapped her on the shoulder and she slowly turned around, a mug of beer in her hand.

"Ah, Kid-kun," she said. I raised an eyebrow. I was rather surprised; I could've thought this was the dumb one. She smiled and pointed for me to sit on the stool by her. Once I was seated, she drained her drink and put down the cup.

"You thought I was dull, didn't you?" she giggled lightly. My eyes snapped open.

"N-No, of course not."

She shook her head, still smiling. "Whatever."

"Where's Luci?"

"You got the hots for her?" Her face took on a serious look and she threw her thumb over her shoulder, towards the back. "The bartender let her sleep," I stood up, facing to where the meister was. Kira placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please don't bother her. I'm scared she'll want to have a drink, get drunk, and go tumbling outside."

"What's so wrong with outside?"

Her eyes narrowed at me. "You should know. Don't you remember the night you guys first met us?"

I nodded and took a seat again. Her shoulders relaxed and she didn't look so tense.

"So, let us talk." I said, trying to break ice.

"Alright. Ask me any question you want, and I'll try to answer it as best as my abilities will let me." I placed my index finger on my chin, thinking.

"You guys used Soul Protect, a technique that only witches may perform," at this, she seemed anxious. I continued, "Is Luci a witch?" She calmed down again.

"No."

"Then what's up with the insanity thing?"

"Luci has white blood. I guess I had it before her, but since out soul wave lengths have connected, it's all flowed into her. Now my bloods just red like its s'posed to be again. The moon reflects off of the white blood, and causes her madness. Err… I guess not madness but lunatism. Like, lunatic. It's a branch of madness."

"There are different types?"

"Yeah, lunatism is like madness's daughter. When we met you, it was a full moon, making it the worse course. While if it were to be a new moon, we could go out and she would only twitch." The weapon explained.

She wasn't making eye contact, so I knew she was hiding _something._ I rolled my eyes, making sure she didn't see it. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

"I have to go to the bathrooms. Where are they at?" She flung a thumb behind her again.

"By the back. If you wake Luci, I'm going to kill you." She said ever-so-sweetly. I cringed and got up, heading for the back.

I think it might've been a good night for wearing my special shinigami robe, so I had it on. I walked into a rather darkish room, glancing around. I soon found a bed with a breathing lump on it. (Oh yeah, that's nice - Kira)

It was Luci.

Time for my plan to take action.

I quietly tip-toed towards the meister, taking in that she was deeply in sleep. Perfect. I took off and draped my shinigami robe on top of her.

Wait. What if Kira was watching me, just waiting to kill me? I took a few steps back and stared out of the doorway and at Kira.

"Haha, the fan goes round and round! Like a carousel!" she said, staring up at the ceiling. Nope, she's covered; there wasn't a fan on the ceiling.

I went back to Luci and stared at her face for a moment. Her eyes were closed, protecting her bloody-red orbs from the world. Her skin was slightly tanned, from being a city nomad, I assumed. Her black, white-tipped hair was scattered around her face. I picked up her body gently, carrying her bride style. I quietly went out through the back door, heading for the Academy.

ϛ.ϛ.ϛ

"We need to have both the meister _and _weapon, Kid-kun." My father told me, shaking his huge gloved hand in my face. I waved my hand lazily.

"Calm down. If we have Luci, Kira is bound to come after, whether it be on a murderous rampage, or looking for her meister. Most likely, it's for both."

Spirit walked in the Death Room. He jumped back. "What a _girl_ doing in here?"

"This is the cause of the Kishin decrease."

"Her?" Death Scythe shouted with astonishment. Then with pity, "She looks only like Maka's age.

"Hey, but what if she wakes up?"

On cue, her eyes opened gleaming bright red. First, she looked confused. Then after taking a good look at the faces of her abductors, she scanned the rest of the room.

"Did you, like, hide Kira in another room or something?" She pointed to Death Scythe. "I like your hair."

Luci stood up and started towards the door. Luckily I took the precaution of tying her wrist to the bed. "Kira!" she called out the door. She was still calm and confident. I knew my father was impressed by this. "Kira!"

For a second, I panicked, what if Kira had already made it here, I mean, it was morning now. What if she did burst in the room? I'm sure I'd be her first target.

But she didn't, causing Luci to become unnerved. She started to stress and pull on the chain.

Filled with pity, I said, "-"

But before I could, she got in my face with a wicked grin. Her eyes were beaming with excitement. She giggled and said, "JK…!"

Out from under the shirt covering her back, she pulled out a knife. It was black a gleamed brightly. On the blade, _Matar a Una Puta_ shimmered in a crimson matching her eyes. I wonder what that meant.

She raised her arm at lightning speed. I thought she was going to strike me but instead, she hit the chain. Surprisingly, it was a clean cut.

"You're a dick!" She punched me in the face with her other fist.

Yes, I did hit the ground.

She proceeded to slam her heel down on my rib cage so I couldn't breathe. Her heel dug into my chest again. Rather than a third time, I popped up. I don't particularly like kick digging into me.

I was sure I got her; first I'd kick her legs out from under her and shove her face into the floor. She wouldn't see it coming if I move fast enough.

She did.

My foot swung beneath her but touched nothing. She had sprung in the air directly above me! Her hand came out. It was my face that was shoved into the floor.

Her attacks ceased so I made a decision to just stay there.

Luci walked back over to sit on the bed, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Whoa, did you let it all out?" Death Scythe asked in a disgustingly tacky tone.

"Yeah, as long as he stays on the ground."

"_Kid got beaten up by a gir-al!_

_ Kid got beaten up by a gir-al!_

_ Kid got beaten up by a gir-al!_" he sang.

* * *

**AND THAT'S IT, MY LOVELIES. THANK YOU FOR READING, PUHLEASE REEEEEEEEEEVIEW :D**


End file.
